Un descubimiento no deseado
by Kuraite
Summary: En Akko han crecido sentimientos de atracción, sin embargo estos sentimientos van dirigidos hacia dos personas, ¿como hará Akko para poner en orden su cabeza?
1. Chapter 1 - La invitacion

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia le pertenece a Trigger

* * *

Es una mañana tranquila en la biblioteca, una joven rubia estaba sentada frente a una mesa mirando por la ventana mientras tenia un libro entre manos. La suave brisa entraba por la ventana refrescando a la joven, ''nada podría arruinar este momento'' pensaba antes de que alguien se le abalanzara por la espalda perturbando su tranquila mañana.

-¡Buenos días!- gritaba una chica de pelos castaños que ya estaba aplastando a la otra contra la mesa.

-¡Quítate!- se quejaba la rubia por la repentina sorpresa mañanera.

-Ji ji, lo siento- dijo un poco apenada y apartándose.

-Que quieres Akko, es extraño verte despierta tan temprano- decía mientras se sobaba la frente por el golpe.

-Es que quería pedirte un favor Diana- dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Te escucho- respondió levantándose, un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la castaña.

Akko rápidamente busco en sus bolsillos, saco un papel y se lo dio a Diana, era una invitaron para una fiesta que organizaba Andrew -quiero que me enseñes a bailar, por favor- decía la menor con ambas manos juntas frente a su cara, la rubia solo podía mirarla perpleja.

-Es que... no creo ser la mas indicada para enseñarte- respondía un poco sonrojada intentando no verla a los ojos -¿porque no se la pides a la profesora Chariot?-

-Pero tu ya me has enseñado muchas cosas y quiero seguir aprendiendo contigo- decía con una sonrisa.

Era cierto que después del incidente del misil, Akko y Diana se habían vuelto mas cercanas y tenían varias reuniones para estudiar y Akko se sentía mas a gusto con la compañía de Diana despertando en su interior unos sentimientos que no podía explicar.

-Es que...- pensaba en una escusa para zafarse de esta, pero vio los ojos de la castaña y decio ante la presión -esta bien- respondía resignada.

-Que bien- expreso mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Te enseñare, pero sera después de clases detrás de la escuela- respondía apartando a la castaña de ella.

-Ok, te esperare ahí- decía mientras de disponía a irse.

-Pero no hoy- dijo antes que se fuera, la cual se paró en seco por ese comentario -además toma tu invitación- se la acerco.

-¿He? Y porque, además esa es tuya Diana, yo tengo la mía aquí- se saco otra invitación del bolsillo que claramente se ve mas simple que la de Diana- Andrew me dijo expresamente que esa era tuya, no se porque te da una invitación mas linda que la mía- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Diana sabia la razón de la diferencia de aspectos de las invitaciones pero no tenia el valor para decírselo a Akko en ese momento, miro su invitación con mas detenimiento y miro la fecha de la fiesta.

-Tengo asuntos que atender hoy, y como la fiesta sera dentro de dos semanas nos da suficiente tiempo para enseñarte algo decente-

-¿Y que es ese asunto tan importante como para no empezar hoy?- preguntaba acercándose lentamente.

-Tengo que comprar varias cosas en la ciudad que me pidieron las profesoras- respondía carraspeando un poco y desviando su mirada.

-Debe ser muy complicado ser la alumna favorita de las viejas profesoras-

De repente se escucho un gruñido que resonó por toda la biblioteca, era el estomago de la menor suplicante por comida.

-Je je ¿y si vamos a desayunar?

-Esta bien- te dispuso a recoger el libro y salir de la biblioteca acompañada.

Ambas llegaron a la cafetería y la compañeras de ambas ya estaban sentadas esperándolas las saludaron y buscaron su desayuno, se sentaron todas juntas a comer, al rato llego el grupo de Amanda y se incorporaron a la conversación.

-Akko ¿que quería Andrew tan temprano? Los vi en la entrada de la escuela esta mañana- comentaba de la nada la pelirroja.

Akko escupió algo de jugo por la pregunta que la tomo con la guardia baja, Lotte le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno.. es que- todas la miraron interesadas -nos invito a Diana y a mi a una fiesta- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Así que por eso te levantaste temprano tan animada hoy cuando recibiste ese mensaje en tu celular, con que el señorito política por fin va a ser un movimiento contigo ¿he?- dijo con tono burlón la chica pálida dándole unos codazos a Akko, a lo cual Diana reacciono mal pero volviendo rápidamente a su semblante serio.

-¡Sucy!- replico la castaña ante el comentario.

-¿Porque él no nos puede invitar a nosotras? Seguro invito a Diana para hacernos creer que no solo te quería a ti- dijo la pelirroja apoyándose de la mesa, Diana miro mal esta vez a Amanda pero otra vez se puso se normal.

-¿Dinos te gusta Andrew?- pregunto Barbara, Akko solo pudo sonrojarse -como has estado mas tiempo con él que antes te hemos visto paseando con él en la ciudad y se te notaba muy feliz- termino de decir Hannah.

-No lo se- solo eso podía responder por ahora mirando hacia el suelo aun con el sonrojo.

Todas se rieron excepto Diana que tuvo que disimular un poco, terminaron todas de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases, las clases fueron normales con Akko casi durmiéndose en algunas de esas.

-Hasta luego chicas- decía la rubia despidiéndose de sus compañeras de habitación saliéndose del salón, se apresuro a su cuarto se cambio a ropa de civil algo elegante, tomo su escoba y se disponía a salir, cruzando por los pasillos se topó con la ultima persona que quería ver esa noche.

-!Hola Diana!- decía Akko agitándole el brazo saludándola -¿vas a la ciudad?- la rubia asintió -¿te puedo acompañar?-

Eso era lo único que no quería escuchar de parte de la castaña -no necesitas hacer eso puedo yo sola, además solo te aburrirás- respondía con su semblante serio. -aparte ya estoy saliendo- se apresuro dejando atrás a la castaña.

A Akko le pareció sospechoso tal actitud de su amiga además de que no suele vestirse de esa manera y menos para un encargo así que se dispuso a seguirla, fue a su habitación por su escoba puesto que ya podía volar mejor gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas pero antes de que pudiera salir Sucy la detuvo -¡Akko, tomate esto!- le dio una poción de un color morado.

-¡Ni loca! No seré mas tu conejillo de indias, la ultima vez estuve pálida por tres días y Amanda y tu no paraban de reírse de mi- refuto negándose a recibir el sospechoso recipiente.

-No seas tan estirada- Sucy le pisó un pie haciendo a Akko gritar y aprovecho para verterle el liquido directo en la boca la cual trago sin querer, la castaña reacciono intentando escupirlo pero ya era muy tarde -¿como te sientes?- pregunto la amante de pociones.

Akko estuvo estática por unos minutos, Lotte se empezó a preocupar y se bajo de su litera pero entonces a la castaña le empezó a crecer el cabello rápidamente cubriéndola por completo -¡que me paso!- gritaba la castaña que no podía ver nada agitándose del miedo, Sucy solo podía reír a carcajadas por el aspecto de Akko.

-Tranquila Akko, solo te creció el pelo un poquito- dijo la chica de lentes, la castaña empezó a sentir lo que cubría su cuerpo enterándose que era su propio pelo, se dedico a apartarlo de su cara.

-Sucy te dije que no quería hacer esto- dijo con ojos amenazantes a la chica pálida, intento acercarse pero tropezó con su propio pelo y cayendo consiguiendo que esta solo riera mas.

-Tranquila, seguro solo tenemos que contarlo Lotte pásame unas tijeras- ante la petición la rubia busco un par te tijeras y le dio una a Sucy, Akko tenia miedo que se le acercaran con tijeras pero se resigno y se quedo quieta.

Estuvieron varios minutos Lotte y Sucy cortándole el cabello, pero su inexperiencia se vio reflejada en como había quedado Akko a lo cual la pelirosa solo se hecho a reír mas, Lotte también se contuvo su risa un poco, está ante reacción de sus amigas se dedico a buscar un espejo con cuidado de no resbalarse con su pelo y cuando se miro solo pudo soltar un grito que se escucho por todo el pasillo.

De pronto Amanda que pasaba cerca y al escuchar el grito de Akko rápidamente fue a entrar a la habitación preocupada pero al ver el aspecto de la castaña cerro la puerta y se podían oír fuertes risas detrás de esta.

-Me arruinaste el pelo- expresa con clara furia la castaña y mirando a la pelirosa con ojos asesinos, se dispuso a acercase pero rápidamente le volvió a crecer el pelo haciendo que se volviera a tropezar.

Amanda vuelve a entrar solo para seguir mofándose del aspecto de la castaña pero solo encuentra una bola de pelos en el suelo, pregunta si esa es Akko lo cual Lotte asiente y le explica que eso es por unas de las pociones de Sucy, se pone a pensar un rato y les dice que Constanze invento recientemente una maquina para cortar el pelo y con esa se han cortado el pelo para tenerlo igual que siempre.

-Podría servir aunque le seguirá creciendo el pelo, pero es una buena oportunidad ver hasta donde dura el efecto llévate a Akko yo trabajare en un antídoto- decía la amante de pociones sentándose el escritorio a revolver algunos frascos.

Amanda pensó que seria mas fácil llevar a Akko volando por lo que tomo la escoba que estaba tirada junta a ella, se monto y con ayuda de Lotte montaron a Akko detrás y partieron saliendo por una ventana hacia la habitación de Amanda.

''En estas condiciones no podre seguir a Diana a la ciudad'' pensó un Akko que no podía ver con todo el pelo en su cara.

Una rubia estaba llegando a la ciudad estuvo caminando unos minutos mirando alrededor hasta que llego a su destino, una cafetería elegante, entro y busco a su acompañante de esa noche hasta que lo diviso levantando su mano para llamar su atención esta al verle se acerco.

-Hola Diana, que bueno que pudiste venir hoy.

-Hola... Andrew-.

* * *

Este es mi primer Fanfic espero que sea de su agrado, acepto sus opiniones

lo he dejado aquí como una introducción pero tengo mas cosas planeadas para esto... jejeje.


	2. Chapter 2 - La relacion secreta

Diana había llegado a la cafetería elegante y se reunió con Andrew, estos platicaron y comieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Como amigos de la infancia siempre habían estado juntos pero por el prejuicio anticuado que tenia Andrew por la brujas nunca pudo congeniar mucho con Diana también por la actitud de esta, sin embargo por la intromisión de cierta bruja fanática de Shiny Chariot ambos tuvieron un pequeño cambio de personalidad. Después del cierto incidente, Andrew invitaba varias veces a Akko que insistentemente también traía a Diana consigo, la castaña siempre se distraía con una tienda o los ignoraba a ambos a lo cual la rubia y el castaño se pasaban juntos hablando de trivialidades y de a poco esas charlas se profundizaban con cada salida hasta que empezó a crecer un sentimiento mas allá de su supuesta amistad.

Anteriormente Andrew confuso por estos sentimientos esta vez había citado únicamente a Diana y fue el primero en expresar lo que sentía, de como su compañía lograba calentar su frío corazón y la dificultad de mantener sus acciones a raya cuando sentía mariposas volar por su estomago al roce con su suave piel, de como tenia que evitar mirar esos bellos ojos aguamarina para evitar perderse en estos. Diana que sentía lo mismo correspondió esos sentimientos que no podía sacar de su cabeza y para demostrarlo, debajo de la luz de la luna en ese lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos se dieron un beso profundo e inexperto. Desde entonces siempre buscaban un momento para estar juntos donde estaban seguros era poco probable que algún conocido los viera en su salida secreta, también invitaban a Akko de vez en cuando que a cualquier despiste se expresaban su amor, pero con una extraña incomodidad por tener a la chica castaña cerca, sintiendo muy en el fondo un sentimiento de traición de parte de sus acciones.

-Ya terminamos que te parece si salimos a caminar en esta bella noche- expreso el joven Hanbridge levantándose de su silla y extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia a su lado.

Esta asintió feliz, después de pagar la cuenta salieron a caminar por la ciudad tomados de las manos, era una hermosa noche, llegaron hasta un parque donde se sentaron en la banca con menos iluminación a admirar el bello mar de estrellas que se regia sobre sus cabezas.

-Andrew...- empezó la conversación la rubia.

-¿si?-

-¿Cuando podremos hacer publico lo nuestro?-

Andrew se sobresalto un poco por la pregunta repentina, hasta ahora habían mantenido su relación en secreto de todos, sobre todo por el señor Paul Hanbridge que aunque aligero un poco aun tenia una cierta actitud negativa dirigida a las brujas y por la tía de Diana de su inconformidad al enterarse que sale con el hijo de un político que las trató mal anteriormente, también por los medios que no harían mas que esparcir falsos rumores de ellos como de relaciones por conveniencia o apoyo a las brujas obligatoria. Pero tampoco querían ver la reacción de cierta chica al enterarse de lo suyo.

-No hay que preocuparse de eso por ahora tampoco tenemos que apresurar las cosas, cuando se de la ocasión lo haremos saber, disfrutemos de nuestros momentos juntos- expreso el caballero rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con su brazo.

Diana aunque inconforme con su respuesta sabia la razón de esta así que solo disfruto de su bello momento recostándose sobre el chico a su lado a pasar un rato mas antes de que tuviera que volver a la academia.

* * *

Es de mañana y todas las estudiantes se preparan para otro día de estudios, pasaron las primeras clases normales con la excepción de que Akko no asistiría por ciertos... problemas comentaba la profesora Chariot. Diana miraba por la ventana distraída un par de ocasiones, volviendo a la realidad por sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te has distraído varias veces- se preocupaba la fan de nightfall.

-No es muy propio de ti- seguía la otra.

-No se preocupen chicas, solo pensaba que desastre pudo haber provocado Akko como para no asistir-

-Escuche que eso es una mentira solo para salir de la academia con un chico castaño- expreso la pelioscura.

Diana se sorprendió al respecto de como se extienden los rumores no llevan ni 2 clases y ya se esta hablando de eso, lo cual la preocupo si se llega a sospechar de sus salidas con Andrew se extenderán muchos mas rumores.

-Esos solo son rumores sin justificación que no deben creer ni expandir- dijo un tanto severa la rubia.

El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad, después de la ultima clase Diana se dirigió a Lotte y Sucy a preguntarles de como se encuentra Akko.

-Ella se encuentra bien aunque ahora no quiere que nadie la vea- dijo la chica pálida con su típico tono neutral -aunque no esperaba que el efecto fuera tan potente que ni con la profesora Chariot pudiéramos anularlo- susurro en un tono inaudible para Diana.

-No te preocupes por ella, probablemente pueda asistir mañana- dijo la joven de lentes.

-Quien se esta preocupando por esa revoltosa- decía mientras desviaba su mirada la rubia.

-Tú, si no, no preguntarías- respondía la amante de hongos con una mirada picara.

-Solo quería saber si asistiría a sus clases de danza que con tanto empeño me pidió que le diera- se defendió.

Ambas chicas solo pudieron reaccionar extrañadas por las acciones de Akko, sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir algo Diana se despidió y junto con sus compañeras se fueron a su cuarto dejando a una Sucy preguntándose porque Akko quisiera aprender a bailar, aunque Lotte sabia ese porque.

Ya en su cuarto Diana se preguntaba que hacer durante el resto de la noche, sin Akko que no estaba disponible para sus típicas reuniones de estudios y ahora de baile ni con Andrew que no había planeado nada, simplemente se dispuso a salir a caminar por los pasillos, estuvo caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se cruzo con Jasminka que cargaba una gran bolsa negra, aunque no platicaban mucho y antes del incidente del misil solo le hablaba para regañarla por comer durante las clases pues no le importaba el momento ni el lugar y siempre que le confiscaba su comida al rato sacaba mas Diana termino por resignándose, aun así se dispuso a saludarla.

-Buenas noches Jasminka, ¿que llevas ahí?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Heee... es solo basura- respondió la pelirosa.

-Pero se ve muy grande para ser solo basura- cuestionaba puesto que la bolsa era mas grandes que Jasminka y esta la llevaba con facilidad.

-Son solo las bolsas vacías de mis dulces- respondió mientras seguía con su camino.

Diana no pregunto mas porque le parecía lo mas creíble del mundo pero se detuvo a ver como se alejaba y vio como algo cayo de la bolsa que cargaba Diana fue a recogerlo para darselo a Jasminka pero al ver lo que era se detuvo en seco.

-Cabello...- susurro la rubia, era un mechón de pelo castaño lo que se encontraba en el suelo, dedujo que lo había en aquella bolsa era cabello y no bolsas vacías por el aspecto de esta. Quiso detener a Jasminka a preguntarle de porque mentirle pero la había perdido de vista.

No quiso profundizar en el tema aunque tenia la sospecha de que Akko estaba relacionado, solo recogió el mechón se lo guardo en el bolsillo y simplemente fue a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta la hora de la cena.

* * *

En la habitación del equipo verde habían cinco chicas pensando como resolver un problemas cabelludo.

-¡No importa cuanto corten, sigue creciendo!- gritaba una enojada chica sentada en el suelo del cuarto que estaba cubierta por sus propios cabellos castaños.

-Si que es un problema, voy a tener que revisar que ingredientes use para que tuviera un efecto tan poderoso- espeto la joven pálida con una mano en su barbilla.

-Mira el lado bueno, seguro podrás ganar millones vendiendo pelucas- decía la chica de cabellos rojos riendo mientras sostenía un mechón de pelo y unas tijeras -mira ya le pedí a Constanze que inventara algo para hacer pelucas- señalaba a la chica mas pequeña del grupo que se encontraba sentada en una esquina atornillando una maquina.

-¡Amanda, eso no me hace sentir mejor! no quiero que la gente use mi cabello en su cabeza- expreso el montón de pelos castaños mientras hacia un puchero que nadie podía ver.

-Tal vez debamos pedirle ayuda a la profesora Finnelan- dijo la Lotte.

-No quiero pedirle ayuda a esa amargada seguro después me castiga, seguro le encanta castigar a sus estudiantes- decia Akko.

En ese momento Jasminka entro a la habitación junto con la profesora Chariot, esta ultima explico que pudo haber encontrado la forma de detener el excesivo crecimiento de cabello de Akko y que lo traía con sigo.

-Estuve investigando un rato en la biblioteca y es posible que la razón que no hemos podido quitarte el encantamiento es porque en su mezcla de halle un raro hongo capaz de anular la magia- decía la profesora mientras, al igual que todas, miraban hasta donde se encontraba Sucy.

-Puede que allá encontrado un hongo similar y quisiera probarlo añadiéndolo en una de mis mezclas- decía Sucy desviando su mirada mientras intentaba contener su sonrisa -aunque este no es el efecto que esperaba- terminando con su semblante normal.

-Con esta poción que prepare debería anular ese efecto- la profesora saco una botella con un liquido grisáceo de su bolsillo y se la paso a Akko.

Esta bebió su contenido sin muchas dudas, entonces de su cabello empezó a emanar vapor cada vez con mas intensidad, todas salieron de la habitación por la puerta excepto Amando que salio por la ventana volando con una escoba, cuando se detuvo el vapor al cabo de unos segundos todas volvieron a entrar y Akko se veía igual pero se notaba que su cabello estaba mas liso.

-¿Ya no me seguirá creciendo el pelo incontrolablemente?- pregunto la castaña.

-Pues a juzgar por esa reacción, supongo que si- respondió la mayor de todas.

-Bueno, vamos por la parte final recortar el cabello sobrante- Decía la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Akko con una mirada maliciosa y tijeras en ambas manos.

Akko se quito el pelo de la cara y vio a una Amanda acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella, su frente se puso azul y como pudo se fue a refugiar detrás de su ídola.

-N-no es necesario, se lo voy a pedir a Chariot- decía temblorosa detrás de su mentora.

Akko le susurro en el oído a Chariot explicándole que cada vez que le cortaban el pelo ella quedaba horrible, Amanda y Sucy siempre se reían, la maquina de Constanze no servía bien por las enormes cantidades de pelo, incluso de como sus demás amigas se aguantaban sus risas, le rogó que fuera ella la que le cortara el pelo esta vez.

-Esta bien Akko, pero vayamos a mi habitación- decía la profesora haciendo el ademán que la siguiera.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta Chariot les dijo que seria mejor limpiar el montón de pelos repartidos por el suelo.

-Bueno nosotras también nos vamos, sígueme Lotte- decia Sucy apresurándose a la puerta pero fue parada en seco por Amanda que la agarro por el hombro.

-Estos son los pelos de su compañera de habitación así que les tocas recogerlos a ustedes- decía con una mirada de pocos amigos.

* * *

Diana salia de la biblioteca con dirección a la cafereria pero vio de reojo a la profesora Chariot con ¿un montón de pelos andantes? cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para verlos mejor fue llamada por Hannah y Barbara que fueron a buscarla para ir a cenar todas juntos, las saludo y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo no vio nada no quiso preocupar a sus amigos así que le resto importancia y se fue con ellas.

Ya en el cuarto de Chariot. Akko estaba sentaba en un taburete frente a un espejo, su mentora le pregunto como quería el peinado, Akko tenia algo en mente y le explico como quería el corte, Chariot paso una hora cortando con cuidado el liso pelo de la castaña y cuando termino tocaron la puerta fue a abrirla y era Lotte que les había traído la cena paso y casi se le cae la bandeja cuando vio como había quedado Akko la vio atónita unos segundos.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y Diana ya se encontraba en el salón, faltaba poco para que comenzara la clase y no pudo hablar con Akko ayer, estuvo ensimismada hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la devolvió a la realidad entro la profesora Chariot seguida de otra estudiante.

Cuando la vio con mas detenimiento se quedo sumamente sorprendida igual que el resto de la clase, era Akko pero su cabello se veía extremadamente liso y tan largo hasta casi tocar el suelo terminando en varias puntas cerradas, el cabello en tu frente estaba recogida por sus orejas terminando por descansar en sus hombros y no tenia su característica cola de caballo además de tener una mirada muy calida que le daba un hermoso aspecto.

-Buenos días a todas- expreso la hermosa figura.

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo.

Como no he visto hasta ahora un fanfic AndrewxDiana en español quise hacerlo yo.

Tal vez vean en este capitulo que es posible que allá un posible triangulo amoroso... no se je je je.

Espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3 - Los sentimientos

Estaba llegando una chica a la primera clase del día junto con la profesora Chariot puesto que se había quedado con ella esa noche, entro después de su mentora con la mirada mas normal que podía mostrar.

Inicio POV Akko

Estoy frente al salón de clases, Chariot ya entro, yo dudo si entrar, con la reacción de Lotte anoche cuando me vio con mi nuevo peinado ''te ves hermosa'' fueron sus palabras también mientras caminaba por el pasillo algunas chicas se detenían para mirarme, eso me pone muy nerviosa pero no dejo que eso me detenga y con la mejor cara que pueda poner entro al salón.

Al instante que todas se percatan de mi presencia siento tolas las miradas sobre mi, no podría sentirme mas nerviosa pero con todas mis fuerzas mantengo mi compostura, ya que todas me estan mirando tal vez tenga que decir algo.

-Buenos días a todas-

Es lo único que pudieron articular mis labios, entonces varias de mis compañeras se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen hacia mi... ''como conseguiste este peinado'' ''que hermosa'' ''te ves mas madura'' esas preguntas y otras mas que no escuchar se repiten incesantemente, todas parecen admirarme no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren así, se siente extraño, los nervios no me dejan moverme siento un nudo en la garganta puedo sentir como peinan mi cabello, incluso puedo ver como me lo intentas jalar pero este se les resbala de las manos ¿es así de sedoso mi cabello? Siento que me van a sepultar.

-Muy bien todas, dejen en paz a Akko, la clase comenzara todas a sus asientos-

¡Salvada! Gracias profesora Chariot no sabría si soportaría mas esto, me dirige a mi asiento junto a mis amigas Sucy y Lotte y las saludo.

Final POV Akko

Diana que no se pudo parar de su asiento por la impresión estuvo observando a la castaña todo el rato hasta que se sentó.

Todas las clases pasaron con normalidad, exceptuando que Akko se sentía inquieta con la continua admiración por su aspecto de parte de sus compañeras y pensó que seria lo mejor comportarse para estar a la altura siendo mas tranquila y perfeccionistas como pudo durante todas las clases, las continuas enseñanzas de Diana le sirvieron de mucho, incluso la profesora Finnelan le dio un pequeño reconocimiento cosa que sorprendió a todas y que parece hasta le dolió un poco en el alma a la maestra.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron Akko se fue a la biblioteca a esperar a Diana, esta llego al rato como de costumbre. Estas dos decidieron hace un tiempo que después de las clases se reunirían en la biblioteca a estudiar y esto se convirtió en algo natural que hacían todos los días.

-Hola Akko- saludaba la rubia apenas se acerco a Akko.

-Hola Diana-

-Te ves muy bonita-

-Gracias, me lo han dicho mucho hoy, ¿donde me enseñaras a bailar?-

-Vayamos al patio trasero es relajado y casi no pasa nadie sobre todo a estas horas, para que no vean tu desastroso baile, además que el césped amortiguara cualquier caída que tengas- decía con una pequeña risa en sus labios.

-Eso no es gracioso- dijo la castaña mientras hacia un puchero, Diana solo pudo reír mas.

-También me llevare algunos libros para después de terminar la lección estudiar de inmediato- empezó a buscar unos libros de los temas que estudiarían en esa sesión.

-Parece que no habrá descanso- dijo con voz resignada

Ambas salieron con dirección al patio trasero, Diana no podía evitar estar algo nerviosa ante la presencia de Akko, no se había sentido de esa manera hasta ahora y no podía explicar el porque de esto.

Cuando llegaron al patrio trasero se detuvieron a presenciar el bello cielo estrellado de aquella noche, entonces Diana dejo los libro en la sombra de un árbol y sacando su varita recito un hechizo que hizo aparecer notas musicales sobre sus cabezas, de estas empezó a sonar un bonita melodía perfecta para el vals.

-Te voy a enseñar la danza que se realiza en ese tipo de fiestas, el vals- dijo la rubia posicionándose frente a la castaña y agarrando sus manos -pones tu mano en el hombro de tu acompañante y con la otra mantienes firmemente agarrado su mano y ahora...-

Inicio POV Akko

Diana me explica a bailar el vals, me sorprendió un poco que me agarrara de la cadera y me sonroje un poco mi corazón late mas deprisa, nunca he bailado en mi vida lo estoy haciendo de una manera muy torpe... ups accidentalmente le pise un pie a Diana.

-¡Cuidado por donde pisas!-

Ese regaño no me pareció tan malo, me espera algo peor... miro mis pies para poder hacerlo mejor y no pisarle los suyos pero siento que los movimientos de sus pies son diferentes a los que me explico me pregunto por que sera.

Vuelvo mi mirada a Diana y bajo la luz de la luna se ve mas radiante que de costumbre, si no me concentro me perderé en esos... profundos... ojos... azul mari...

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy encima de Diana, creo que me tropecé y termine cayendo encima de ella, solo puedo ver una cara de asombro además de que esta sonrojada, veo sus labios... esos perfectos labios me acerco inconscientemente a ellos... cada vez mas cerca, mis labios de los suyos, ella no pone resistencia y cierra los ojos esperando por el momento.

''Canvendish'' ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, eso me recordo una verdad, que aunque me duele admitirla me devuelve mi control a unos centímetros de los labios de Diana, me levanto rápidamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Je je je, debo tener mas cuidado disculpa Diana- dije con una mano en mi nuca.

Final POV Akko

Inicio POV Diana

Le explico a Akko el vals, le hago poner su manos en mi hombro y le agarro la cadera, ella se sonroja un poco se ve tan linda así, empezamos a bailar y ella lo hace de una manera terrible ¿acaso nunca a bailado en su vida? En una de esas me pisa un pies, eso me dolió mucho.

-¡Cuidado por donde pisas!-

Aun con ese regaño el semblante sonriente de Akko no desaparece, tengo que exagerar un poco mis movimientos por miedo a pisarle su largo cabello, Akko mira un momento sus pies y devuelve su mirada a mi, me mira fijamente a los ojos con su ojos carmesí, no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora pero bajo la luz de la luna ella se ve mas radiante y no puedo despegar mi mirada de sus ojos.

De un momento a otro siento un peso encima mio cuando me percato de lo que esta pasando parece que Akko se tropezó y cayo encima mio, su brillante mirada aun sigue fija en mi... en mis labios y veo como poco a poco se acerca a mi, mi corazón empieza a latir con mas velocidad mi cuerpo no responde, solo cierro los ojos cediendo al momento.

Pero, el peso deja mi cuerpo, abro mis ojos y veo a Akko con una sonrisa inusual de ella y un poco sonrojada.

-Je je je, debo tener mas cuidado disculpa Diana- la escucho de sus labios.

¿Porque tengo este ligero sentimiento de desilusión?

Final POV Diana

Diana se levanta y se quita el polvo de encima, ambas se quedan en silencio, dura un tiempo asi sin que ninguna intente mirar la cara de la otra hasta que Diana rompe el silencio.

-Creo que fue mi culpa que tropezáramos, no quería pisar tu cabello ¿que tal si te hago una trenza?-

Akko asintió de inmediato se acerco un poco y le dio la espalda, Diana en vez de usar un hechizo hace las trenzas a mano, volvió el silencio y se sentía una tensión que parece que se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo.

Diana tardo mucho mas de lo que esperó por lo resbaloso del cabello pero no le importo para así dar tiempo a que la tensión disminuyera, al final le hizo un trenza única ahora su cabello no llegaba tanto al suelo, Akko al percatarse que habían terminado con su cabello dio unos giros en su eje para que Diana la viera mejor.

-¿Retomamos la lección?- dijo la castaña.

Continuaron bailando bajo las estrellas como si nada hubiera pasado, al terminar vieron la hora y ya era muy tarde.

-Creo que tendremos que posponer los estudios para otro día, mejor vayamos cada quien a su cuarto luego de comer algo- dijo la rubia para después ir por su bolso que dejo junto a los libros a sacar algo de comida que trajo de antemano.

-Claro- dijo la castaña para luego sentarse en el pasto junto a Diana y comer.

Después de comer se quedaron un rato mas a platicar y ver las estrellas, en conclusión de eso se levantaron para despedirse.

-Buenas noches- dijeron al unisono y se sonrojaron al respecto.

* * *

Los días pasaron normalmente, Akko venia a clases con un peinado diferente cada día, algunas veces salia con sus amigas, y en la noche se reunía con Diana para estudiar y bailar, fue así hasta que paso un semana.

Ese día la profesora Finnelan cito a Diana después de clases.

-Señorita Canvendish, solicito un favor de su parte necesito que vaya a la ciudad a comprar un lista de objetos que se necesitan en la academia, por favor- decía con su semblante normal mientras le extendía la lista de objetos requeridos y un sobre con el dinero necesario para comprarlos.

Diana tomo la lista y le hecho una ojeada, noto que era una lista extensa y conseguir todas las cosas le tomaría varias horas.

-Pero esto es mucho trabajo, ¿porque se me ha encomendado una cosa así?- pregunto la rubia.

-Disculpe señorita Canvendish, en circunstancias normales le pediría a cualquier otra profesora, pero ahora usted es la mas confiable para esta tarea, varias de las maestras se han enfermado misteriosamente y las que restan las estamos cuidando- Respondía con un semblante enojado, como si supiera quien es la culpable pero sin tener pruebas para inculparle.

Diana ante esa explicación solo asintió y se marcho a prepararse para el recado, mientras iba por el pasillo se encontró a Akko a la cual saludo.

-Akko parece que hoy no podremos estudiar me pidieron comprar varias cosas y eso me tomara todo el día, no me esperes hoy- esa era una mentira a medias, aunque era verdad no le tomaría todo el día pero ella tenia planeado otra cosa después de realizada esa tarea.

-¿Otra vez? Es que no pueden dejar de pedirte favores- replicaba la castaña cruzando los brazos.

-Están faltos de personal por eso me pidieron esto- Explicó la rubia.

Ambas se despidieron y siguieron por sus caminos.

Después de eso Akko siguió caminando pensando en eso recordó lo que le pregunto a Sucy en la ultima clase, si estuvo involucrada de alguna manera la cual respondió que no, ''solo prueba mis pociones contigo'' esas fueron sus palabras con una risa maliciosa, ese día las clases terminaron al medio día.

Sin nada que hacer Akko regreso a su habitación pero se encontraba sola, Lotte y Sucy aprovecharon para ir a la ciudad ella se quiso quedar, así que sin nada que hacer llamo a Andrew, este respondió rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, Andrew Hanbridge al habla- dijo con un tono completamente serio.

-Que formal- decía con un tono burlón.

-Hola Akko, ¿que haces?- dijo esta vez con un tono mas amigable.

-Yo, nada ¿y tu?-

-Tampoco estoy haciendo algo especialmente interesante-

-¿Que tal si nos reunimos?-

Eso sorprendió un poco al castaño puesto que él es el que siempre invitaba a Akko, pero aun así acepto sin dudarlo mucho.

-Esta bien, pero aun estoy haciendo algo y estoy a punto de concluirlo, así que, que tal si vienes para mi casa-

-Ok, nos vemos en tu casa, adiós- después de oír el adiós de Andrew colgó su celular.

Después de eso Akko se tiro en su cama y su cara se sonrojo por lo que acaba de hacer, seria la primera vez que pasaría tiempo a solas con Andrew, siempre que salia con él se traía a rastras a Diana porque se sentiría muy nerviosa por estar a solas con él y pensó que con compañía no se sentiría tan incomoda y quien mejor que la amiga de la infancia de Andrew, pero Diana no estaría disponible en todo el día.

Quiso dejar de pensar en eso, se sentó en su cama de palmeo un poco las mejillas y se empezó a preparar para salir, tomo su escoba y se fue la entrada de la academia.

Gracias a las clases de Amanda y uno que otro consejo que le daba Diana, mejoró su vuelo considerablemente, se sintió con la suficiente confianza para ir sola hasta su casa, así que partió en dirección a la casa de Andrew.

En la casa de Andrew, él estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada solo era una excusa para que viniera a su casa, estuvo viendo unos programas hasta que escucho el timbre de la puerta, le dijo al sirviente que iría personalmente a abrir la puerta puesto que sabia quien había llegado.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a una chica con el cabello mas hermoso que ha visto en su vida y le tomo unos segundos percatarse de que se trataba de Akko pero seguía igualmente un poco sorprendido sin embargo en ningún momento cambio su semblante serio.

-Hola Akko, ven pasa- dijo el castaño invitando a la chica a pasar, cerro la puerta y camino a su lado -¿Diana no viene contigo?- pregunto de la manera mas desinteresada que podía lograr.

Andrew la había invitado de la manera mas normal porque estaba seguro que Diana iría con ella como siempre y así poder ver a su novia.

-Ella estará ocupada hasta la noche-

Siguieron caminando hasta la sala hablando de cosas triviales mencionando también que el señor Paul Hanbridge se encontraba en un viaje y no regresara hasta mañana, eso puso nervioso a ambos puesto que se dieron cuenta que a excepción de unos sirvientes, que no estarán cerca, estarán a solas todo el día.

-Te ves hermosa el día de hoy- Dijo hanbridge para aligerar la tensión acariciando su largo cabello ''su cabello es demasiado suave no puedo compararlo con cualquier otra cosa'' se sorprendió al tacto, pero en efecto contrario solo la elevo mas, ''¿porque dije algo así?'' pensó, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qu- que tal s-si volamos en mi escoba?- dijo la chica con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Eso seria fantástico- Acepto sin dudar para salir de esta incomoda situación.

Salieron al patio y Akko se preparó para volar, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo con magia, e invito a Andrew a sentarse.

Él se sentó rápidamente, seria la primera vez que volaría en escoba además de con Akko, el sabe que ella a mejorado bastante así que no se preocupo mucho, despegaron sin muchas complicaciones y en un momento ya estaban a una gran altura.

Volaron por encima de la casa, fueron al bosque cercano y al lago, era grandioso el paisaje desde allá arriba, el viento que golpeaba sus caras quitaban toda la tensión y nerviosismo de ambos, solo se concentraban en volar, volaron unas pocas horas hasta que un gruñido los asusto.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo el castaño en la parte de atrás de la escoba.

-Creo que es mi estomago, je je je- dijo la castaña con un sonrojo que el chico no pudo ver.

-Volvamos a mi casa, ya debería estar el almuerzo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Estaremos ahí en un momento-

Llegaron a la casa en unos minutos ya que estaban cerca, solo dieron vueltas por el lugar, Andrew aviso que almorzaría acompañado esa tarde y sirvieron un plato extra, se sentaron en el comedor, le sirvieron la comida y Akko tenia intensiones de devorar su comida pero como estaba junto a Andrew decidió comer imitando al chico.

Al terminar simplemente fueron a la sala a ver televisión, cada quien se sentó a un extremo del sofá de tres puestos y Andrew le dio el control remoto a Akko esta estuvo cambiando los canales deteniéndose en canales infantiles a presenciarlos un momento pero notando que el chico sonreía viéndola los cambiaba hasta que se detuvo en una película romántica que ya estaba llegando al clímax.

Estuvieron viendo la película un rato hasta que la pareja protagonista se daba un ultimo beso apasionado, eso descoloco algo a Andrew puesto que la pareja tenían algo de similitud a ellos en ese momento, mismo peinado y ropa similar, así que desvío su mirada, pero no estaba preparado al repentino toque a su mano que estaba posada en el respaldar del sofá, cuando volvió su mirada, era Akko que se acercaba lentamente a él, poco a poco, cada vez mas cerca el corazón de Andrew latía mas rápido su cuerpo no respondía, cuando ya sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros -Andrew- ese ultimo susurro de Akko hizo que todas las fuerzas abandonaran el cuerpo de Andrew.

Él se resigno y se dejo llevar por el momento, inconscientemente tomo la mejilla de Akko con su mano libre y se acercaron más, ella cerro los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de besarse... suena un teléfono.

* * *

Volviendo al medio día.

Inicio POV Diana

Me encuentro en las Lineas Ley con todo preparado para el recado, despego y en pocos minutos que encuentro en la ciudad, rápidamente checo lo lista, el primer lugar que tengo que ir es a Last Wedneday Society a conseguir la mayoría de objeto necesarios.

Entro en la tienda y saludo cordialmente al propietario, le pido todos los objetos que necesito me los trae rápidamente.

-Aquí esta todo... y como han estado sus amigas señorita-

-Están excelentes, incluso Akko ya puede volar en su escoba-

-Si... ella cada ves que venia mencionaba que volaría mejor que una mujer llamada Shiny Chariot-

-Bueno, ¿cuanto es por todo?-

-Eso, como es cliente habitual le daré un pequeño descuento- dijo el encargado cuando me paso un papel con la cuenta de todo.

-Tome y gracias- hago un pequeña reverencia.

-A la orden, vuelva pronto-

Salgo de la tienda y me dirijo a mi siguiente destino, un herbolario luego de mis compras en esa tienda voy para varias mas, una tienda de venenos, mascotas, antigüedades y por ultimo tengo que ir al hospital mágico, al llegar voy de inmediato a hablar con la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, vengo de la academia Luna Nova y necesito de los siguientes objetos- le paso la lista para que viese lo que me falta.

-Disculpe pero para que le disponga de esos objetos se necesita una petición firmada por la directora-

No me habían dado nada mas aparte de esa lista y el dinero, ''¿que haré ahora?'' la chica me extiende la lista pero no la agarro bien y se me cae boca abajo, cuando voy a recogerlo noto que tiene un pequeño sobre pegado en la parte de atrás.

Al recogerlo despego el sobre y miro su contenido, era la petición que necesito, de inmediato se la entrego a la recepcionista.

-Perfecto ya le traigo lo pedido- se va del mostrador y yo me siento en la sala de espera, pasados unos minutos -señorita aquí esta lo que necesita- voy rápidamente a recoger los objetos -es extraño la academia Appleton necesitó los mismos objetos-

Ese comentario me sorprendió, ''¿porque una academia que desprecia a las brujas pediría objetos mágicos?'' con esa duda en mi cabeza salí del hospital y me dirigí a la academia a entregar todo.

Llegando a la terminal de Luna Nova me recibió la profesora Finnelan como si me estuviera esperando.

-Señorita Canvendish, gracias por hacer el encargo tan rápido- le di todos los objetos -bueno señorita, disfrute el resto de la tarde- la profesora de dispuso a irse.

-Espere profesora Finnelan, ¿conoce el estado actual de la academia Appleton?- ella se voltea con un semblante sorprendido

-Como sa- digo, no conozco su situación, si me disculpa- se marcha.

Sin mas que hacer me devuelvo a la ciudad, me sobro algo de dinero así que me voy a un café a descansar, pido al camarero un café y un pastel de fresa, en un rato me lo trajeron.

''¿Debería ir a la casa de Andrew sin avisarle? Pero, como el sabrá que estoy por ahí no puedo simplemente tocar la puerta su padre no le agradara verme... supongo que solo lo llamare, saco mi teléfono y marco el numero de Andrew.

Final POV Diana

* * *

Regresando a la casa de Andrew.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y Andrew se levanto casi al instante, era su celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo, se disculpo con Akko y salio de la sala, carraspeo un poco y contesto.

-Hola~ Andrew- escucho el castaño con un tono de voz dulce que reconoció al instante.

-Hola... cariño- se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que le decía algo así, al otro lado de la bocina escucho el sonido de alguien atragantándose, no eran mucho de decirse piropos o cumplidos.

-N-no me digas algo así de repente, estaba comiéndome una porción de pastel y casi me ahogo por tu culpa- replico la rubia con un tono enojado pero a la vez tierno.

-Lo siento-

-Bueno, ¿estoy libre ahora podemos salir hoy?-

-¿No ibas a estar ocupada todo el día?-

-Espera, ¿como sabes eso?-

-Akko me dijo-

-¿¡Akko esta contigo ahora!?-

-S-si, la invite como siempre te trae consigo imagine que era buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos, para mi sorpresa viene sola, además de que ha cambiado un poco ¿porque no me dijiste antes?-

-Culpa mía, tenia pensado ir a tu casa de improvisto a sorprenderte pero al final me arrepentí por como reaccionaria tu padre si me viese, así que te llame-

-Bueno, en realidad mi padre no estará en casa hasta mañana, así que ven aun podemos pasar tiempo juntos enviare a Akko de regreso, te espero en el patio trasero-

-Llegare ahí en media hora, adiós-

Al terminar la llamada Andrew se voltea hacia la puerta pero al mirarla se le pone la frente azul por lo que esta ahí, era Akko que estaba asomando la cabeza mirándolo, al percatarse que fue descubierta rápidamente vuelve a la sala.

''¿Me estuvo escuchando todo el rato? Cuanto habrá escuchado, es la ultima persona que quiero que sepa este secreto'' esos pensamientos estuvieron atormentando al castaño un momento, pero se reincorporo de inmediato y con su semblante serio vuelve a la sala actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quien era Andrew?- pregunto la castaña sin mirarlo.

-Era mi padre, necesita que vaya a una de sus reuniones de inmediato, por lo que me voy a preparar y tu tendrás que volver a Luna Nova- la chica a escuchar eso se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes.

-Oye Andrew ¿tenias libre el día de hoy?-

-En mi academia se enfermaron varios profesores por lo que las clases fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso-

-Es extraño en mi academia también-

Andrew levanto una ceja por el comentario, al final se despidieron y Akko partió volando desde la puerta.

Inicio POV Akko

Salí volando en mi escoba de la casa de Andrew, ''¿que fue lo que intente hacer? Solo por estar a solas con el mi corazón late mas deprisa, sentí lo mismo que sentí aquella noche con Diana, intente hacerle lo mismo pero fui interrumpida, ¿como hubiéramos seguido si se daba aquello? creo que fue lo mejor... por ahora, además con su llamada no pude oír nada, excepto extraños sonidos de balbuceo, pero no parecía que hablara con su padre se veía muy animado como para tratarse de él, quien habrá si- ¡que!'' esquive lo mejor que pude un árbol en mi camino, ''me distraje demasiado sera mejor que llegue a mi cuarto antes de pensar en esto''.

Al cabo de un rato llegue a la Luna Nova, rápidamente fui a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, Lotte y Sucy aun no llegan.

''¿Que sera lo que siento en verdad? Disfruto mucho pasar tiempo con Diana y Andrew pero ¿acaso siento algo mas que amistad por ellos? No, no puede ser... ¿o si? Porque... por... que...'' poco a poco mi conciencia me abandona y me quedo dormida.

Final POV Akko

Diana llega a la casa de Andrew por el patio trasero este lo recibe, este previamente les dijo a los sirvientes que estaban libres hasta la cena, para que nadie los molestara y entraron a la casa.

Pasaron tiempo juntos hasta Diana tuviera que regresar.

Sucy y Lotte regresaron a su cuarto y encontraron a una Akko dormida la dejaron quieta y la despertaron cuando fue hora de cenar, todas fueron a la cafetería, tomaron su comida y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Como es tuvo tu día Akko- pregunto la chica de gafas.

-Pues fue muy aburrido no tenia nada que hacer- respondió la castaña sin intensiones de confesar su visita a la casa de un chico y su casi acontecimiento.

-¿Y nosotras que?- dijo una chica de pelos rojizos en la espada de Akko.

Era el equipo verde que llegaba con sus bandejas a la mesa, y todas se sentaron.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas el cabello así, oye Sucy ¿puedes ponérmelo así?- pregunto la peliroja.

-Podría echarte lo mismo que le di a Akko y le pides ayuda a la profesora Chariot pero creo que no resultara en lo mismo- respondió la chica palida.

-Y eso porque-

-Akko se ha estado haciendo mas resistente a mis pociones, por lo que esa que le di era mas concentrada, si te doy esa misma dosis posiblemente pase el efecto contrario y te quedes calva-

Amanda se asusto ante esa explicación de Sucy y rechazo inmediatamente, todas se rieron. siguieron conversando hasta que terminaron de comer y disponerse a irse cada grupo a su cuarto.

-Oigan chicas ¿han visto a Diana?- pregunto Akko- no hemos podido tener nuestra reunión hoy, esperaba verla cuando terminara un encargo que le dieron pero me dijo que le tomaría todo el día-

-Que extraño yo la vi entregándole una bolsa a Finnelan hoy en la tarde- dijo Amanda tomando el ultimo sorbo de su jugo.

-Sucy y yo la vimos esta tarde en un café hablando por teléfono parecía muy contenta, la vimos atragantarse y quise ir a ayudarla pero Sucy no me dejo, pero no la vimos con ninguna bolsa- Comentaba Lotte.

Akko empezaba a sospechar sobre algo pero al final no le dio importancia.

-Entonces termino antes, ¿y saben donde esta?- preguntaba la castaña.

-Diana acaba de llegar y esta en su habitación- dijo Barbara que se estaba acercando junto a Hannah.

-Vinimos a buscarle algo para cenar- continuo Hannah.

-Gracias, iré a preguntarle algo a Diana, nos vemos-

Akko salio de la cafetería y caminado hacia el cuarto del equipo azul en el trayecto empezó a reflexionar ''¿esa llamada de Diana creo habrá sucedido al mismo que la de Andrew? Ambos parecían felices y ese sonido que escuche ¿habrá sido de atragantamiento? Me habrá mentido sobre que le tomaría todo el día, tal vez deba preguntarle'' la castaña ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del equipo azul y cuando estaba a punto de tocar... ''no, no puede ser, ellos no se llevan tan bien creo que lo estoy pensando demasiado, seguro Diana solo quería salir un rato sola cuando termino rápido ese encargo, creo que hablare con ella mañana''.

Akko se fue a su habitación y se preparo para dormir, hacia tiempo que no se iba a dormir temprano, llegaron sus compañeras y se dijeron buenas noches, la castaña se acostó algo entusiasmada esperando un nuevo día.


End file.
